


Wanda x Clutz!reader HC's

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clutz!reader, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Basically just Wanda x clutz!reader head-cannons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a friend, originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22, I hope you guys enjoy! :)

  * You and Wanda met one day when you were in New York for a trip for one of your college classes.
  * You happened to bump into one another when you were heading into the compound for a tour.
  * Like LITERALLY bumped into each other, you falling face first on the floor and becoming a blushing stuttering mess while Wanda tried to hold her giggles back.
  * After that you guys started talking and happened to go on a date your last night there, which ended with you both staring at each other at your hotel room door, only being interrupted by your roommate shouting “Just kiss already! I want to sleep!” causing you both to laugh nervously before leaning in and kissing one another, leaving you both red and breathless, but grinning like idiots.
  * Which started your long distance relationship.
  * It was hard with her being in New York and you being in Colorado, but you made it work through Skype and messaging.
  * Although Wanda worried about you and your clumsy self, she would often get messages from you or your friends telling her how you managed to hurt yourself once again.
  * After about a year of dating, Wanda decided to drop in for a surprise visit for Christmas break.
  * When she got to your apartment and knocked on your door, you froze and then grinned before attempting to run and hug her, which effectively made you ram right into the open door, making Wanda laugh and roll her eyes “You’re so clumsy, moya lyubov” she chuckled, watching as your face turned red from embarrassment and then turn to confusion upon seeing her holding a 10lb roll of bubble wrap “How the hell did you sneak that onto the plane?” you asked, leaving Wanda to just laugh and head into your apartment while you followed, still wondering how she got that past security.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two as suggested by one of my friends :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

  * “Is this really necessary?” You asked, looking at Wanda as she held the bubble wrap up.
  * All you had wanted to do was take her out to this new restaurant that opened up down the road, but now you were regretting it.
  * “Yes, moya lyubov, it is very necessary” Wanda said, walking towards you.
  * This ended up with her using her powers to hold you in place while she wrapped you up in bubble wrap, you always loved watching her use her powers, but you didn’t like them at that very moment “I regret everything” You grumbled, causing Wanda to chuckle as she stood up and looked over her handiwork “You love me though” She pointed out, causing you to pout but nod nonetheless.
  * After a few days of Wanda being there she had to leave since the world still needs their heroes.
  * Watching as she got ready, you thought about how much you’d miss her and wish that you could go with her since you had grown accustom to waking up next to her, which got you thinking more and making you freeze.
  * You had never thought you would be the one to think of marrying someone, but seeing as to how much you enjoyed being with Wanda that week, it made you smile and walk over to her, hugging her from behind.
  * Grinning against her shoulder blade and holding her as close to you as possible while she rested her hands on your arms, rubbing them gently and the two of you just standing there, content and happy.
  * “Marry me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part, hope you all enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

  * “Marry me?”
  * The two of you froze when you heard each other ask that question, neither of you believing you said it in the first place and even more shocked that you said it at the same time. “What?” You both asked, the two of you laughing before you gestured for her to speak after she turned to look at you “Marry me, moya lyubov… I don’t like having to leave you or you leaving me, I love you so much and I want to wake up next to you, fall asleep next to you, start our day together, end it together, I just want to be with you and only you” Wanda said, giving you a small smile and grasping your hands as you teared up and nodded, too emotional to speak as you both embraced one another “Yes” you managed to squeak out, burying your face into her neck.
  * A few months later, you were at work and finishing up for the day when you heard the door open “Sir, I said-” you said, freezing when you turned to see a gun to your face and holding your hands up “You’re going to come with us, calmly” the man with the gun said, looking at you as his buddies grabbed your arms and led you out with them, you fighting as much as you could before you felt something hit the back of your head and everything went dark.
  * When you woke up, you saw yourself tied up to a chair and winced as you tried to wiggle yourself out of the ties “Fuck” you muttered, huffing in frustration and looking up when the door to your dark cell opened and a man in what seemed to be a Hydra uniform, him coming in and setting what looked to be some sort of rod “So, what can you tell us of the Avengers?” He asked, his voice deep as he looked at you and smirking when you only glared at him “ A tough one? We’ll see how long that sticks” he said, grabbing the rod and switching it on.
  * About the third time you woke up, you were tired, broken, and beaten; Flinching when you heard the door open and footsteps come towards you before you felt a warm hand on your face, flinching and making a sound of protest when the hand gently lifted your head to look at them “Wanda” you breathed, looking at her as she looked at you, relief evident on her face but you also saw the anger, the anger of those men taking what she loved most from her “You’re okay” Wanda whispered, pressing a small kiss to you temple before she stood up and untied you from the chair, grabbing onto your waist when you stumbled “Sorry, I’m clumsy” you muttered, giving a small laugh that caused you to wince but smiling slightly when you heard Wanda chuckle “I know, that’s one of the reasons I love you” Wanda said, kissing your head before carefully leading you out of the room.
  * After about 2 months, you were healed and were currently in your dressing room with Pepper, Natasha, and Thor getting ready for the wedding, you looking at yourself in the mirror as you ran your hands down your dress/suit to get the creases out “You look amazing, stop fidgeting, Y/N” Pepper scolded, grabbing one of your hands to stop your constant fidgeting “Sorry, I’m just… Really nervous” you said, taking a deep breath and looking over when there was a knock on the door “Ready?” Tony asked, poking his head in and you smiled, giving a small nod as you walked with Tony, him having become a father figure to you since you first met the team and freezing for a moment when you saw Wanda in her stunning dress, tearing up as you walked towards her “Thank you” you whispered to Tony, smiling when he kissed your cheek and you smiling at Clint who had walked Wanda up a moment before “You look amazing” you whispered, gently grabbing her hands and smiling at her.
  * After the ceremony, you and Wanda were in the car on your way to your honeymoon location, you reaching over the center console to grab Wanda’s hand “I love you, Mrs. Maximoff-Y/L/N” you said, flashing her a quick smile as she kissed the back of your hand “I love you too, Mrs./Mr. Maximoff-Y/L/N” she said, settling in her seat and watching as the horizon passed, both of you happy to see where the future takes you.


End file.
